


Boxing Day

by Chimie_Chat



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimie_Chat/pseuds/Chimie_Chat
Summary: Sometimes moving into a new apartment isn't as scary as it should be.
Relationships: Lilith Clay/Donny Troy
Kudos: 1





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to my friend Helen!! Here's your gift, and I hope you like it!

"Hey Lil, can you pass me the—"

"No, I'm not giving you the hammer." Lilith smiled as she sorted through a cardboard box full of plates. Thankfully it looked like none of them had broken. She looked back towards the cabinets lining the walls of the open concept kitchen, trying to figure out which one to set them up in. 

"Wha– Why not?" Donna, who was seated on the linoleum floor of the living room space, looked up with a frustrated frown. The woman was surrounded by planks of particle board and wood, with loose screws separated into piles of what she only hoped were the same type of screws. The instructions for the IKEA entertainment center they'd purchased was spread out in her lap. 

The psychic rolled her eyes, before deciding the corner cabinet was the best spot for plates. "Because there is no way  _ hammering the screw in _ is a good idea."

Donna groaned, picking the instruction manual back up and holding it up to her face. "It coulda worked."

"No. No it really couldn't." Lilith smiled to herself, glancing back over. This was… This was all so perfect.

Somewhere between learning how to be a functioning adult, and questioning whether or not to remain in the vigilante business, Lilith found herself needing a more permanent address ー the Titans headquarters just wasn’t going to cut it anymore ー to go along with her more grown-up job of being an addiction counselor. The anxiety of finding an apartment in the  _ very _ expensive San Francisco real estate market that the red headed woman could actually afford, was a different issue altogether. That lead her to, well… Donna.

Lilith looked back over to the brunette, smiling at the sight of her counterpart finally securing shelves in their proper place. The two had been dating ー admittedly on and off ー for two years; on, because the attraction was clearly there, and off, because life just gets the better of you when you both live double lives. But at this point, Donna had officially left the Titans, and Lilith felt as if she was on her way out herself. Plus, work seemed to be keeping both of them in the same city for once. The question of “if” they should move in together didn’t even need to be asked; it was a matter of “when”.

So they’d taken to zillow, searched through apartments their joint paychecks could cover with enough wiggle room, and finally found this adorable two bedroom, two bath, with in home washer and dryer. It wasn’t necessarily large, and it certainly wasn’t in the nicest neighborhood, but it was all the two of them needed.

“Frick.” Donna cursed as the second shelf didn’t want to cooperate, and kept clamering down. “Babe, can you help me with this?” 

“One sec, hon.” The ginger pushed the box of glassware as far back on the counter as possible ー didn’t need anything crashing to the ground ー before rounding out of the cookery and over to her girlfriend. She kneeled down on the faux-wood floor, tucking her legs neatly underneath her. “Just need me to hold this?”

“Yeah.” Donna took Lilith’s hands and placed them in the exact spot on the IKEA frame. “Ok hold this still for me.”

“Can do.” She did not hold it still. She couldn’t help but hum a happy, made-up tune to herself, rocking slightly from side to side with excitement as she watched the Wonder Girl fit the plank into place, the tip of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she jammed a screw in a pre-drilled hole. “You look really butch like that.”

“Whaー” The brunette let out a snort, almost dropping the screwdriver, and the shelf with it. “Shut up. No I don’t.”

“No you totally do.” Lilith grinned. “All you need is a flannel and a snapback.”

“What, my rolled up crewneck isn’t enough for you?” The older of the pair finally seemed to get that stupid screw in place, cranking her wrist to tighten it. “Also I’m totally not a butch. You know this.”

“Hmmm. I don’t know.” The psychic leaned back. At this point she was barely holding onto the piece of furniture in progress. “Leather jackets, ripped up jeans, combat boots.”

“Sparkly full body spandex?” 

“Ok, so you’re a soft butch.” There was a smile spread wide along Lilith’s face that she just couldn’t help. She let go of the shelving unit ー Donna could totally handle this from here ー and scooted herself across the space between them. Of course, she couldn’t possibly risk getting in her girlfriend’s way, that would be rude, so instead she sat behind the woman, pressed their backs together. Arms stretched up above her head, spine arching as she pushed behind her, slowly nudging Donna so that the other woman was forced to bend forward. 

“Excuse me.” The warrior didn’t even bother to push back. Any and all tools were dropped to the floor. 

“You’re excused.”

“You littleー” In a swift motion, Donna slid out from underneath Lilith’s weight, letting the ginger fall backward to the floor, before rolling over, and swinging a leg over her hips. There was a glint in brown eyes and a grin on her face as Donna’s hands met the cotton covered stomach of her girlfriend.

Lilith shrieked as fingers wiggled at her gut, tickling her mercilessly. “No! Stop iー Donna!” She couldn’t help but break out laughing. How could she not? She reached for her partner’s hands to try and stop them, to somehow pull them away. This brilliant plan of hers backfired when instead Donna just grabbed onto both of her wrists with one hand, and effectively pinned them to the floor above her.

“Nah-ah. None of that.” God this woman was pretty. Dark brown hair fell down over the woman’s shoulders, casting a curtain around their heads. 

Lilith didn’t try to extend her empathic abilities often, especially not when it came to people she cared about. It was an invasion of privacy ー or so she’s been told ー and she didn’t want to do anything to betray anyone’s trust. However, emotions were a crazy thing. When they were strong enough, it didn’t matter if she “tried” to or not; her abilities would naturally pick up on them. 

Right now, laying across the floor of a barely furnished apartment, surrounded by filled boxes, and a deconstructed entertainment center, looking up into hazelnut eyes, Lilith suddenly felt a wave of emotion rolling off her girlfriend; Love. 

Well if that didn’t just make her smile wide.

Of course, the lack of explanation made Donna quirk an eyebrow up. “You good there?”

“Perfect.” This time when Lilith pulled at the hands around her wrist, they gave easily. She lifted her hands, brushing them across Donna’s cheeks, moving back to slip her fingers around the back of the woman’s neck. The digits locked around one another, tangling among strands of dark hair. She pulled. She pulled Donna down more, feeling the weight of her partner shift over her hips as positions inevitably changed. 

The kiss was quick ー it was hard to prolong it when both parties were giggling just enough for teeth to clack together ー before they just rested their foreheads together. 

“Hey, babe?” Donna hummed, stroking her thumb back and forth along Lilith’s arm. 

“Yeah?” Their eyes met once more, and while Lilith couldn’t speak for her own, Donna’s were absolutely sparkling.

“I love you.”

Was it possible for her grin to get any bigger than it already was. “I know.” Lilith pulled Donna down into another kiss. “I love you too, hon.” 


End file.
